1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit substrate for a printing material cartridge which is used in a printer.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as a printing material cartridge, a cartridge with a storage device storing the information (for example, the amount of ink remaining) about a printing material mounted thereon has been used. For example, in JP-A-2010-228464, a substrate provided with a storage device is mounted on an ink cartridge. Further, at the substrate, in addition to a terminal (also referred to as a “terminal for memory”) which is connected to the storage device, a high-voltage terminal to which voltage higher than that of the terminal for memory is applied and a terminal (referred to as a “short-circuit detection terminal” or an “overvoltage detection terminal”) which detects a short circuit of the terminal and the high-voltage terminal are provided. The overvoltage detection terminal is intended to prevent application of excessively high voltage to the terminal for memory before it happens, thereby preventing damage to the storage device.
However, when a liquid droplet (ink or the like) has been attached to the high-voltage terminal, there is a case where the liquid droplet spreads from the high-voltage terminal toward the terminal for memory, so that overvoltage cannot be detected by the overvoltage detection terminal. That is, in the configuration of an existing circuit substrate, there is a case where it is not possible to sufficiently utilize the function of the overvoltage detection terminal and excessively high voltage is applied to the terminal for memory ahead of the overvoltage detection terminal.
In addition, the various problems mentioned above are not limited to a circuit substrate for the ink cartridge and are the same also with respect to a circuit substrate for a printing material cartridge in which another type of printing material (for example, toner) is accommodated. Further, also with respect to a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects another type of liquid other than the printing material and a circuit substrate which is used in a liquid accommodating container (a liquid accommodating body) for the apparatus, there is the same problem.